


If Found, Please Return

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [35]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey stared at the shirt on his bed. It hadn’t been there before he went into the bathroom to do his hair. He was almost certain of it. But it was on his bed and it said “I’m Nursey.” So, it was pretty clearly intended for him.Unless someone on the team was planning a weird costume dressing up as him, but then it would be odd to put it in his room.He picked up the shirt and headed down to the basement. When he arrived at the bungalow, he gave a cursory knock on the door while opening it.Dex looked up from where he was bent over tying his boots. “You aren’t dressed.”“Did you put this on my bed?”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	If Found, Please Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draskireis/gifts).



> This is for [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) on account of when I sent him a thing saying "NurseyDex need shirts like these" he said "I'm interested in hearing why Dex would be the one getting lost." and when I said it probably had to do with a literary tour he said "I need a fic where Dex gets lost on a literary tour." While we can all agree that he probably meant something in the 50K+ word range, this is what happened.

Nursey stared at the shirt on his bed. It hadn’t been there before he went into the bathroom to do his hair. He was almost certain of it. But it was on his bed and it said “I’m Nursey.” So, it was pretty clearly intended for him. 

Unless someone on the team was planning a weird costume dressing up as him, but then it would be odd to put it in his room. 

He picked up the shirt and headed down to the basement. When he arrived at the bungalow, he gave a cursory knock on the door while opening it. 

Dex looked up from where he was bent over tying his boots. “You aren’t dressed.” 

“Did you put this on my bed?” 

Dex’s gaze flicked toward the shirt and back to Nursey’s face with a raised brow before he returned his focus to his boots. “Curious as to who else would be leaving shirts on your bed, but yes.”

“Why does it say ‘I’m Nursey’?”

“Because I figured if it said “I’m Nurse” people might think you are _a_ nurse and I’m not going to give strangers your first name.” He finished adjusting his jeans over the top of his boots and sat up, revealing his own shirt exposed beneath his open flannel.

> If Found Return To Nursey. 

“You got us matching shirts, Poindexter?”

Dex's ears were already starting to pink before he answered. "Made 'em, but yeah." 

Nursey looked at the shirt again. "Made them." 

It was really good quality. Dex was always surprising him like that, with some hidden talent. 

"They've got a screen printing setup at Kotter and apparently, if you help fix about 50 manual typewriters for a grad student's thesis project, they'll help you make a couple of shirts with it."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said it softly before pulling the shirt on.

He wouldn't keep it in mind. Not for getting shirts made, anyway. He'd just bought the shirts when he gave out almost the exact same shirts to the entire team at the start of the year. Except those were all for returning to Dex. He was pretty sure that he was the only one who wore his even though he'd tried to convince the rest of the guys that, as Captain, Dex was responsible for them all and the world should know it.

He would keep in mind that Dex was apparently willing to fix 50 typewriters and suffer the mortifying ordeal of asking for help to make them matching shirts. Shirts that told the world that he should be returned to Nursey. You know, they could probably just stay at the Haus. There was really no need to even leave the bungalow.

When he looked back over at Dex, Dex was already standing and tucking his wallet into a pocket.

"You ready to go, then?"

"Ch'yeah. Ok."

* * *

A Literary Tour of Cambridge turned out to be about what Nursey expected: a CVS, two historical sites, four Harvard buildings, and ten private residences. The featured authors were pretty much all white and mostly men. W.E.B. DuBois's house was a private residence so he hadn't even been able to look around inside it, just read a sign out front. 

And to top it all off, he'd gotten separated from Dex at the Longfellow House which was the second stop. He knew this wasn't really Dex's thing, Dex wasn't a literature guy, so he appreciated that Dex had agreed to go on the tour with him in the first place. He figured Dex must have gotten distracted looking at some bit of carpentry or something and that's when they got separated, but it was fine. He saw Dex get on the tour bus when they left to go to the Margaret Fuller House, so he figured they'd find each other again eventually. 

Except, he hadn't seen Dex since. Which was a problem because the next stop was the Grolier Poetry Book Shop, aka what was sure to be the highlight of the tour. And honestly, Nursey was over looking at the outside of old white people houses, so he was kind of hoping they could ditch the tour and just chill at the shop for the rest of the afternoon. 

He would just call Dex and Dex would probably be right behind him and laugh about how unobservant he was. He turned and looked behind himself, but Dex wasn't there. With a sigh, he reached for his pocket. Then his other pocket. Then he checked all his pockets five times in a row. 

He'd gotten distracted by the shirt and forgot to grab his phone and his wallet before the left.

It was fine. It was fine. He was exactly where he was supposed to be. He would just have to stay with the tour and then he and Dex could go back to Samwell. He didn't need to buy a book at the Grolier.

He just needed to find Dex.

Everyone else from the tour had entered the shop and they were supposed to have thirty minutes to look around. Maybe they had a phone he could use. He was pretty sure he had Dex's number memorized. He'd just have to live with the chirping about calling Dex from the same store they were in together.

Nursey didn't even bother looking around when he entered, just headed for the cash register to ask about a phone.

He'd barely opened his mouth when the cashier's eyes lit up and she interrupted.

"Oh. I get it now. Just a second."

Nursey blinked and closed his mouth. He wasn't sure what the cashier got, and he wasn't entirely certain that he cared. He just wanted to use the phone, but instead she'd walked off before he could even ask. It was not the treatment that he'd expected to get from a book shop with the reputation of the Grolier. He turned to stare after her, but instead was greeted by the sight of Dex's soft, crooked smile as he approached, the cashier at his side.

"Ta-dah. Returned. If you need help finding anything else, just ask!"

Nursey thought that she probably smiled at them before returning to her post, but he didn't bother to look, instead he just stepped into Dex's space and wrapped his arms around him, holding tightly.

Dex obliged by holding him in return and squeezing tight.

"You got separated in the Longfellow House."

"Ayuh. The seats around you were packed, so I figured I'd catch you up at the Fuller House."

"But then you didn't."

"Overheard someone frantic about a flooding bathroom and trying to get ahold of a plumber."

"So you helped."

"I'm sorry."

Nursey sniffed and shook his head slightly. "Don't be. You were just being Dex."

"Didn't mean to miss the bus. Tried to call you, but it just went to voicemail."

"Forgot my phone at the Haus. Someone distracted me with shirts while I was getting dressed."

"That ass."

"That, too."

Dex's shoulders shook under him as Dex laughed softly in his ear. "Shirts worked though."

"Guess so. How'd you get here before me?"

"It's less than a mile and half from the Fuller House to here walking. Figured you'd get here eventually." He paused. "Figured this was the only part you'd be sure to not miss."

"Are you kidding? You missed looking at so many signs outside of houses."

"Well, next time Shitty gives you tickets for a literary tour, I'll make sure to read them twice."

"Next time Shitty gives me tickets for a literary tour I'm throwing them in the trash."

Dex started gently rocking them side to side. "Hmm. Sounds like a good plan. Do you want to just stand here hugging for the rest of the time? Or do you want me to show you the Harlem Renaissance collection I was looking at while waiting?"

"Those both sound like really good times."

"I'm good either way."

"Show me the collection, then take me home and kiss me there."

Dex pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "As you wish."

"Actually, kiss me here, then show me the collection."

Dex smiled again. "As you wish."

And then they were kissing. Soft and gentle, chaste because they were in public and getting kicked out for indecency would mean Dex wouldn't be able to show him the books. But like all their kisses, leaving him wanting more. He thought he could starve from lack of kisses. Or drown in them.

He shook his head as they parted. This shop must amplify the poetical thoughts or something, he was being excessive even for him.

"Guide me, my faithful lover."

Dex groaned, but turned so that he only had one arm around Nursey and they could both walk together. "Is it possible for you to say that without sounding lewd?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I post fics like this and take prompts at Tumbls, [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/), so you can talk to me there too if you want.


End file.
